The availability of miniature components has opened the possibility to create miniature multimedia recorders such as audio or audio/video recorders. A miniature multimedia recorder comprises at least a sensor (to acquire the audio and/or the video signal), a processor, a storage unit and a battery. Additional circuits could be added such as a wireless transmitter, a wireless receiver to receive signal from a remote control, a GPS to acquire the current location, an additional battery to extend the life of the recorder or an additional memory to extend the duration of the recording.
The autonomy of such a device is one key factor and is determined by various parameters such as the consumption of the different units and/or the battery. In order to keep the volume as small as possible, the size of the battery and the number of additional elements is kept to a minimum. This is why the additional components are usually proposed as options for the main device and provided in a separate housing connected via a suitable connector.